I love you, and don't ever forget that
by Mariaa910
Summary: Chad is abused by his uncle. His parents don't know. Sonny wants to help him. Better than summary. Rated T. Old story too.
1. How everything began

**I love you, and don't ever forget that**

**Chapter 1**

**How everything began**

**New story! I hope you will like. It's a little depressing. Be careful. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chad's POV

I closed my eyes. Another day has passed. My whole body hurt. I wanted to die. I wanted to not feel pain. The flashbacks were in my all mind.

_"You're just a silly boy! Nobody loves you, nobody wants you. You were and you're just a mistake. A big mistake."_

It was one week. A week since my life has changed.

_"Chaaad, we're home!" My mother cried when her and my dad entered in the house. I descended the stairs, and I wanted to hug them. _

_"No hugs, honey." Mom said. I sighed. I knew they love me, but why they can't show it? _

_"Son, we got news. Me and your mother we will go on a business trip for several weeks." My dad said. _

_"Oh. It seems that I will live a few weeks alone." I said sadly. _

_"Not this time. Your uncle, Brad, wants to come and stay with you. Isn't that wonderful?" My mom said. I smiled forced. I always thought there was something weird about uncle Brad._

And unfortunately, I was right.

_"If you will tell your parents about this, I promise you will die." Brad said, hitting my face. _

_"Please stop hitting me. You hurt me." I begged, tears running down my cheeks. _

_"You are not worthless. You're just a whiny boy." Brad spat._

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My face was still hurt. My eyes were red and swollen because of crying every night. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper cries. I know that I was almost 19, and I was crying like a baby, but I couldn't take it. I wanted to have someone who say to he loves me, but there was no one. My family hated me. I have no friends. And _she_ hates me.

I took the razor. I put my shirt down, and I made a small cut on my right shoulder. I got down to my chest. I sighed, my eyes were closed. Then I made small cuts on my left wrist. Blood dripping on my chest. I washed my wounds, while tears began to flow on my cheeks. I put my shirt, then I lie in bed. I fell asleep breathing hard, feeling the pain of wounds.

…

I felt the sun on my face. I opened my eyes slowly, and walked to the window. Sun was warming my body. I thought about _her_. Maybe she thinks about me? No. It's impossible. She doesn't like me. I wanted her to be with me now. To come and wrapping her arms around my waist, and whisper to me that she loves me. Then I would kiss her, and I told her that I love her more than anything. But that won't happen. I'm just a loser, nobody loves me.

I sighed, and got dressed. I descended the stairs slowly, Brad was still asleep. I went into the kitchen, I was hungry, I haven't eaten anything yesterday. I opened the fridge, and I heard Brad's room door opening. I froze. I took an apple and the car keys then I ran to the door. But I felt a hand on my shoulder. No, no, no. I turned and saw Brad's green and cold eyes.

"Where you're going?" Brad spat.

"Um..at the s-studio." I stutter. I knew that he would hit me. He took my apple.

"You don't eat until you bring home enough money." He said.

"But I'm hungry! Leave me alone Brad, you can't control my life! "I cried. When then hit me. Hard. In the shoulder that I cut last night. I whine, on my shirt was blood. I put my jacket on, and ran to my car, tears running down my cheek. Lucky, the paparazzi weren't in front of my house. I arrived at the studio, and I wiped my tears with the sleeve shirt. I sighed, and walked out of the car, trying to look more natural.

I went into my dressing room, I changed my shirt and then I went on set.

…

At lunch, I tried to eat, but I couldn't. Although I was hungry and I knew I would regret later as I didn't ate, I just couldn't.

Suddenly, _she _entered in the cafeteria. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my palms began to sweat. She seemed so happy, laughing with her friends. I was jealous of her perfect life. Everybody loved her. I felt tears in her eyes again, but I managed to hide them. She walked past my table.

"Hey Chad, are you okay?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah, why?" I replied, looking down at my food.

"You seem a little distracted for some time." She asked.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Okay, see you later."

I looked at her, her black hair, her hips moving so easy, even her little ass drove me crazy. I didn't want her to leave, I wanted to stay with her forever. And, without thinking, I got up.

"Sonny!"

She returned, looking at me with her big brown eyes. I approached her, placing a hand on her cheek. I was so close I could feel her breath on my lips and the smell of her shampoo.

"Y-yeah?" She said slowly.

I looked in her eyes. God, I don't think I met someone more perfect in my whole life. How I wish I could tell her how much I love her, how much I think about her. I looked at her perfect face. Her perfect skin, perfect eyes, perfect lips. She looked at me completely fascinated.

_Chad Dylan Cooper please came to the set._

I closed my eyes, sighing.

"See you later." I whispered.

…

After I finished shooting, I went to the So Random's set. I had to do something to stop myself from thinking about my horrible life.

I entered in the prop house.

"Hey randoms, what's up?" I said leaning against the wall, trying to sound cheerful.

"Chad. I want your opinion. Sonny and Grady say to wear a scarf, but Nico and Zora say to not wear. What I should do?" Tawni said desperate.

"Wow, that's really important. Well, I say to wear it." I said grinning.

"Thanks." She said wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Um..Sonny. Can I talk a little with you?" I asked timidly.

"Sure." She put rising from the sofa. I didn't know what I was doing. All I wanted it was to talk to her. I didn't care about what.

"Mmm. It seems that something is happening here." Tawni said grinning.

I ignored her, and I went to the hall.

"So Chad, what's up?" Sonny asked, smiling. I didn't answer.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, I put her close to me, our bodies were pressed now. I closed my eyes and put my head on her head, smelling her shampoo. After a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around my neck, putting her head on my shoulder. I sighed, trying hard to not let the tears flow on my cheeks. I stayed like that a long time, enjoying the feeling of warmth, love and happiness that I felt.

"Um..Chad?" Sonny whispered.

"Sorry." I said squeezing her hard in my arms before I let her go. I felt tears running down my face and I turned quickly, before she could see it. I quickly went to my dressing room, I took the keys, and I drove home.

I entered the house slowly, trying to not make noise, I didn't want Brad to hear that I was home.

The house was dark, I climbed the stairs, and I started looking for my room's key in my pockets. I felt two arms pressing me to the door. I turned, and with eyes full of anger, I took Brad's hands. But he was two times stronger than me. He gave me a hard punch in the face, feeling like my head hit the door. A whimper came from my lips. He hit me in the shoulders, and my chest. I managed to get into my room and I shut the door. I went into the bathroom, I gave the shirt and jacket down, I took the razor, and I started to make deep cuts in my chest. Blood flowed down to my stomach. I made cuts on my wrists. I put the wounds that I had on my hands under the water. I put a pair of pajamas pants and a shirt and I took the clothes that I had today. I felt a familiar perfume. I smelled the jacket. Sonny's perfume. I took my shirt to the bed, and I tight it in her arms. I fall asleep, tears running down my cheek.

**I want to know what you think. So review?**

**Um..I want five reviews before I update the next chapter. Pleaseee?**


	2. Someone cares?

**I love you, and don't ever forget that**

**Chapter 2**

**Someone cares?**

**First, I want to apologize for all the spelling mistakes I made in the first chapter. I read the chapter again today, and I was really scared of how many mistakes I did.=)**

**So, please forgive me. I'll try to be more careful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny's POV

I opened my eyes. I felt the sun warming my body. I spread my arms and my legs like a child. I entered in the bathroom and I took a long, hot shower.

I dressed in a pair of skinny blue jeans, a light blue shirt, a scarf, and black sandals. I put some mascara, lipstick, and I combed my black hair.

I looked out the window. I thought about him. Maybe he thinks of me ..? No. He can have any girl he wants, he won't pick me. How I want him to be with me now, to keep me in his strong arms.

I sighed.

I went to the kitchen, and I put in a glass some orange juice.

"Hey mom. What are you doing?" I asked sleepy.

"Good morning, honey. I'm fine. Oh. I wanted to tell you that I will go a few days in Wisconsin."

"It's ok mom." I said taking an apple, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye sweetie." Mom said.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled out the door. I drove to the studio, and I went on set.

…

After rehearsal, I went to the cafeteria. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He was sitting at the table, staring down at his food. I knew something was wrong with him for several days. He seemed sad and alone, and he hadn't that sparkle in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey Chad, are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, why?" He responded, looking down at his food.

"You seem a little distracted for some time." I said.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Okay, see you later."

I turned to leave, when something strange happened. Chad stood up and shouted my name.

"Sonny!" God, I love when he was saying my name.

I turned quickly, amazed by his beauty. His beautiful blue eyes, his beautiful hair, his perfect face, his amazing lips, he was more than perfect.

He approached me, putting his hand on my cheek. My heart began to beat wildly at his touch. I could feel his cologne, his breath on my face.

_Chad Dylan Cooper please came to the set._

He closed his eyes, sighing.

"See you later." He whispered.

…

I returned to rehearsal, and after I finished, I went to prop house, and I got a magazine. Tawni said something about a scarf, but I haven't heard it. All I could think about was Chad. And what happened earlier.

"Hey randoms, what's up?" I felt butterflies in my stomach at the sound of that voice. I looked up, and I saw the Chad supporting on the wall. I knew there was something wrong with him. I could see that forced and false smile. He was trying to hide something. Something strange is happening to him.

Then, Tawni said something about that scarf, but I was too busy staring at Chad. God, I'm so stupid.

"Um..Sonny. Can I talk a little with you?" He asked timidly.

My heart skipped a few beats. He wanted to talk to me .. alone?

Oh my God.

Maybe he wants to tell me what happens to him. Or he wants to remind me that he was the greatest actor of our generation. Yeah, I'm sure this is.

"Mmm. It seems that something is happening here." Tawni said grinning.

We went to the hall.

"So Chad, what's up?" Sonny asked, smiling. He didn't answer.

He did the weirdest thing in the world. He hugged me.

I felt his strong arms wrapping around my waist and an amazing feeling of comfort, safety and warm hit me. He put me closer to him, so our bodies were pressed together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my head was on his chest. I felt like he sighed. I stayed like this a long time, when I realized that he didn't tell me why he was hugging me.

"Um..Chad?" I whispered.

"Sorry." He said softly, squeezing me hard in his arms, and he released me. I could have sworn that I saw tears on his cheeks, but it's impossible to be true.

I looked after him with tears in my eyes. He can't be mine. And that's hurt. A lot.

…

I wrapped my arms around my body, feeling Chad's cologne in my clothes. I entered in the house. I gave my jacket down and I squeezed it in my arms.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Hey honey. Um..why are you squeezing your jacket in your arms?" My mother asked looking weird at me.

"It's Chad's cologne. It smells so good." I said closing my eyes. My mother came with me.

"Mmmm. It smells really good." Mom said.

"It'. I mean I want Chad to be mine." I sighed.

Chad's POV

I was sitting in my room, huddled in bed. I looked out the window. It was that kind of afternoon when you only see young children playing on the street and you hear the birds singing. Trees and grass were green. It was a perfect afternoon. I wanted to go out with my friends. Oh, I forgot. I don't have friends. Suddenly, I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller. My heart skipped a few beats.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chad, it's me, Sonny." I closed my eyes to the beautiful sound of her voice.

"Oh hey Sonny." I said.

"Look, I was wondering, um ..youwanttogosomewheretowalk? I mean, if you want to go in the park, you know ..we can eat an ice cream or something. I mean I know you didn't come with me but I just asked-"

"Sonny. Sonny. Breathe. I'll go with you." I said smiling.

"R-really?" She asked slowly. I could feel that she was smiling.

"Of course. See you in .. twenty minutes?" I asked.

"Yes. See you in the park. Byee." She said and then she hung up.

I went to the closet and I got dressed in some jeans and a blue shirt like my eyes, and a black jacket. I didn't want Sonny to see my cuts. I looked in the mirror, and for the first time in the last days, I smiled.

…

I descended the stairs, and when I wanted to open the door, Brad took my arm.

"Where you're going?" He asked angrily.

"I go wherever I want." I said releasing me and getting out.

"I don't care anyway. I hope you die hit by a car." He yelled.

I felt tears in my eyes. But I didn't leave them to run, because I was meeting with Sonny. And nothing could destroy it.

…

I arrived at the park, and I look after Sonny. And I saw her. My heart almost stopped beating. I was amazed how beautiful she was in normal clothes. She wore light blue jeans, a white shirt, a red sweater and red converse. Her hair was straight, and it was very weird because I used to be curled. But it was so beautiful. She saw me and she smiled.

"Chaad!" She ran towards me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I never expected this. I relaxed into her embrace.

"Hey." I answered slowly, squeezing her in my arms.

We walked through the park, ate ice cream, we laughed and had the best time of my life. Towards evening, we sat on a bench. I noticed that she wrapped her arms around her body, trying to warm up.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"Yeah ..a bit. But I'm ok." She said smiling.

"Come here." I said opening my arms. She sat in my lap and she put her feet on the bench. I wrapped my arms around her. I noticed that we were alone in the park.

Her back was pressed against my chest now, she put her head on my shoulder, her neck was just so beautiful. I couldn't resist and I pressed a gentle kiss on her neck. She smiled, looking at me. She raised her hand and started stoking my hair.** [This is after Chad cut his hair. I think it looks better.]**. She gently caressed my cheek, then my neck. I closed my eyes in pleasure, leaving a small moan to escape from my lips.

"You're so beautiful, so perfect." She whispered pressing a kiss on my jaw line.

I've never felt this feeling for too long. She cared about me. She won't ever leave me. I knew that.

…

After I drove her home, I walked to my house. I entered in the house, and I noticed that Brad was not at home. I took a warm bath, and then I lie in bed. I didn't feel the urge to cut me tonight. I was happy for a moment.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I'll update when I receive .. 15 reviews? (:**

**~Maria**


	3. A new home

**I love you, and don't ever forget that**

**Chapter 3**

**A new home**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You are the best!**

**Here is chapter 3. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

_Last time…_

_After I drove her home, I walked to my house. I entered in the house, and I noticed that Brad was not at home. I took a warm bath, and then I lie in bed. I didn't feel the urge to cut me tonight. I was happy for a moment._

Later in that night, I heard my room door opening. I get up and I felt very dizzy and tired. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't see anything. I felt that someone was in the room. Brad. Oh my God. I think I forgot to close the door. A big mistake. I felt like someone hit me in the face. I groaned. I could d in the air. He was drunk.

"What you want from me?" I cried, tears running down on my face.

"I want to be sad, alone, I want to destroy your happiness!" Brad laughed evil.

He hit me hard in the shin, I no longer feel my leg. He punched me in the shoulders, then chest, stomach, and then hard in the temple.

I heard the door closing, and I sit in the bed, breathing hard and crying with all my heart. I need her. I wanted to hear her voice, I wanted to keep her in my arms, tell her how much I love her.

I took the phone and called her. After a few rings, she answered.

"What do you want Chad?" She said annoyed. No. No. No. Why she speak like that to me?

"Chad why are you calling me at 3 am?" She yelled. I couldn't say anything. Why I call her? Because I love her? I couldn't say that.

"Chad this is a joke? Urgh, I hate you!" She screamed and then hung up.

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

These words resounded in my mind. She hates me.

I no longer need to live. I entered in the bathroom crying, I took the razor and I make cuts on the chest. I fell much lower, closer to my stomach, feeling finally free. I cut my hard wrists, blood flowed on the cold floor, mixing with my tears.

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

"Sonny.." I called her, a loud whisper that broke through the silence of the dark night.

Why me? What I have done to deserve this? I couldn't believe she used me. She made me believe that she cares about me, that we're friends, maybe more. Lies. Just lies.

I returned to the room, I locked the door and I fell asleep crying.

…

The next morning, when I wanted to get out of bed, my foot hurt so much. I tried to walk, closing my eyes in pain. I took a hot shower, I dressed and went to the studio.

When I arrived in the parking lot, I saw her. I wanted to be mine. God, how much I love her. Oh, I must stop! She hates me. She lied to me. But..why?

I was absorbed in thoughts and I didn't notice that she was staring at me. I looked down and I went to my dressing room in tears.

…

After I ate lunch, I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Chad. Why are ignoring me?" An angel's voice asked. I turned looking down.

"I don't ignore you." I muttered.

"Yes. Today you haven't talked to me and you stared at me in the morning in the parking lot. What happens?" She asked.

"Nothing happen Monroe." I said, returning to the hall.

"That's not true." She said going after me. "For several weeks you act weird. You don't laugh, you don't have that wonderful smile. I know your smiles are fake. You don't have that sparkle in your beautiful eyes. So something happens and I'm not leaving until you tell me." She said.

I stopped. She thinks I have a wonderful smile. And my eyes are beautiful.

"You think I have a wonderful smile?" I asked. I couldn't help but smile.

"No." She said, shocked.

"But you said that."

"No, I didn't."

"My eyes sparkle?" I whispered with a smile, our faces were just inches away.

"I don't know. I didn't say that. "

"You said."

"I didn't."

"You said."

"I didn't."

When I remembered. She hates me. She makes me believe things that are not true.

I looked at her. Her eyes make my heart melt. I turned and walked quickly to my dressing room.

"Chad! What happened" I ran, tears ran down my cheeks. "Chad, tell me what happens to you now!" She begged me.

"Why do you care? You hate me, remember?" I cried.

"I don't hate you! I'm sorry I said that!" She cried

"Stop lying to me! I know you don't care about me! I know you just take advantage of me. Stop playing with my heart!" I yelled, and then I went into my dressing room. I went to couch, I took the razor and I cut my wrist. I sighed. I miss my parents. I don't know why, they hate me. My friends hate me. Sonny hates me. I wanted to die.

Sonny's POV

He was crying. I made the most important person in my life crying. I looked at him as he entered in his dressing room. I opened the door slowly, I could hear him crying. I came near the sofa, and I was more than shocked.

There, curled in a ball, Chad Dylan Cooper was cutting himself.

"Chaaad! Stop please!" I cried running towards him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Leave me alone!" He said making a cut so deep that blood flowed on the couch. I took the razor and threw it away.

"Chad. Whatever it is, you can you tell me." I said slowly, taking his hands in mine. He looked up, those sad blue eyes make my heart melt.

He laid his head on my shoulder, crying. I slowly caressed his hair, whispering to him that everything will be fine.

After several minutes, he wrapped his strong arms around me, and he gently pressed his lips on my temple. I felt my heart beating so hard that I was afraid that he'll hear it.

He crouched again on the couch.

"My parents went almost every month a few weeks. They hate me anyway, and I don't have real friends. I feel more alone than ever. But this time is different. My uncle, Brad came to stay with me until my parents return. He beat me and tells me things like: Nobody likes you. Everybody hates you. You're a big mistake. And I begin to realize that he is right. I feel alone, so I started to cut myself. And when you told me that you hate me..that was like my world collapsed. You were the last person who seemed to care about me. Yes, I know, the great Chad Dylan Cooper crying because doesn't have friends. But it hurts. It hurts like hell." He said.

I had tears in my eyes. I could not believe that Chad hasn't a perfect life. I wrapped my arms around him. I touched his chest, and he jumped. No. He couldn't.

"Chad? Have you..." I whispered looking into his eyes beautiful. I desperately needed to see his chest. I reached for the top button of his shirt without breaking eye contact. I undid every button while keeping eye contact with his gorgeous blue eyes.

When I reached at the last button, he took my wrist.

"Sonny. Don't do this. Please." I left the shirt to fall.

I bit my lip. He had wounds, bruises and cuts across the chest.

"Oh Chad .." I whispered following a cut with my finger. He sighed. "You did this?" I whispered.

"Not really. Only cuts. Brad has done bruises. Many of them last night. That's why I called. I just wanted to talk to you." He whispered. I could see he had tears in his eyes and he was trying not to let them fall.

"Chad. I'm so sorry. If I know .. "I said, squeezing him in my arms. He began to cry loudly, wrapping his arms around me. I lifted my hands and I caressed his face slowly.

"I'm sorry. You can laugh now." He said slowly.

"I don't laugh. Now calm down. I'll help you. I'm here with you whatever happens." I said wiping his tears. "You have rehearsal?" I asked smiling.

"No." He said sighing.

"Okay. So let's take a walk." I encouraged him.

"No. I want to stay here. I don't want a walk and I don't want home." He whispered.

"Hey, um .. my mother go in Wisconsin a few days. If you want you can stay with me until your parents came back." I said smiling.

"Really? You really let me stay at your house?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Fine, but I want to go home to take some clothes." He said.

"But Brad ..." I asked.

"He will leave me alone if you coming with me."

"Oh. Then let's go." I said taking his hand.

…

We arrived at his house. It was very beautiful.

"Brad is not home. Perhaps it's with his friends. Sure he will come home drunk and he will want to beat me." He said opening the door to his room.

It was gorgeous. Walls, carpet, bed, curtains, everything was blue.

"Wow. Your room is ... amazing." I said walking around the room and touching his bed with my fingers.

Chad smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks."

He took a bag and started throwing clothes in it. Then he entered in the bathroom and starts threw some hair products, toothbrush, his phone, keys and other things in his bag, then closed it. He sighed.

"I'll miss my home." He said looking around.

"It will be good Chad, I promise." I said wrapping my arms around him. I sat there for a few seconds.

He went and got a guitar from a corner.

"Can I take my guitar?" He said showing me his puppy eyes.

"You play?" I asked shocked.

"Yep. Since I was seven." He said grinning.

"Well, I play too, since I was nine." I said smiling.

"That's great. So can I take it?" He said putting his adorable puppy eyes again.

"Of course Chad." I said grinning.

"Let's go. I don't want Brad to came home "He said. We left the room, he locked the door.

…

"Hey mom." I yelled opening the door.

"Hey honey. And Chad ..?" Mom said shocked.

"Yeah. His parents are out of town for several days, and because you leave too, I thought that maybe he can stay here .. you know, as a friend." I said blushing.

"Oh. Well fine then." My mother said grinning. "Good, I'm leaving now. Bye Sonny. Bye Chad." She said kissing my cheek. "Have fun. But use protection!" My mother yelled out the door.

"Mooom!" I screamed blushing harder. Chad chuckled slightly.

She came back.

"Seriously. I know you're almost 18, but be careful. I'm too young to be grandmother." She said laughing.

"Love you too mom." I said sarcastically.

"I love you. Byeee." She said leaving.

"Well, sorry for that." I said to Chad.

"It's okay. Your mom is really cool. And funny." He said. "I wish that my mom to be like yours." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh Chad." I said hugging him.

"Um.. I really want to sleep. I am very tired."

"Okay. Well, you can sleep in my room, sofa, or in my mother's room." I said.

"Anywhere you want." He said with a smile that makes my heart fly.

"I don't know."

"I can sleep on the couch. If it is ok. "

"Sure." I said going to the bathroom.

I sighed smiling.

_The next days will be very interesting._

**Hehehe. I love Sonny's mother. =)**

**Sorry if you don't like it, I've just been super busy and I had a MAJOR writer's block.**

**I want to ask you something.**

**I don't play the guitar, and I want you to give me some lyrics, or the song from a girl-boy duet for guitar. Pleeeeease. *puppy face***

**If you have an idea, send me a message. :)**

**I want .. 25 maybe 30 reviews? Too much? :D**

**Oh, I forgot. I made Chad so fluffy and nice because..I don't know .. I was in the mood for the fluffy and cute Chad. =)**

**~Maria**


	4. A special birthday

**I love you, and don't ever forget that**

**Chapter 4**

**A special birthday**

**You guys are so amazing! Thank you for all the songs and reviews.**

**Thank you Brooklyn's "Neveah" Smith for the song Fearless by Taylor Swift. And thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chad's POV

I found myself crouched on the Sonny's couch. I looked at the watch and I saw that it was only six in the morning. I got up and I went to the bathroom. Then I went on the couch again. I looked around. Sonny had a very comfortable house. I went to Sonny's bedroom and I entered slowly. She was curled up in the bed, her hair was all over the pillow, squeezing her blanket in her arms. She was adorable. I walked slowly around the room touching the desk with my fingers. It was a cute room, just like Sonny. I don't know why, but I became very curious.

Slowly, I opened a closet and I saw many clothes. I opened another, and saw panties and bras. I turned and saw that Sonny was still sleeping. Without thinking I started looking through the closet. Down, I saw a pair of red thong. Wow, Sonny was very sexy for a good girl. I saw many sexy bras, Victoria's Secret. They were quite big, I never noticed how big is Sonny's chest.

I looked on the desk. There were a lot of things, but I saw a small calendar, today's date was circled with a red line. _My birthday._

God, today was Sonny's birthday. I left the room and I ran to where I left the clothes that I wore yesterday. I looked in the pocket jeans, and to my satisfaction I found a small box. I opened it and saw the gift I bought a few months ago. It was a pair of gold earrings in the shape of the sun with a small diamond in the middle. I smiled. I sincerely hope that she would like it.

I sat on the couch. I looked at my wrists. Old wounds began to heal, the one I made last night were still red and swollen. I sighed. I want Sonny to wake up.

Sonny suddenly entered in the room. She wore a pair of black sweat pants, who came very well, and a red t-shirt with white fluffy slippers. Her hair flowed down on her back. I really like to see her natural.

"Oh hey Chad, I haven't seen you. Good morning." She said blushing.

"Morning Sonny. It's okay." I said approaching to her. We were very close now, and without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I relaxed in her hug, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?" She whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah. I feel..good." I said closing my eyes. "Actually, I wanted to give you something." I said showing her the small box. "Happy birthday Sonny." I said kissing her cheek. She looked at me shocked.

"You remember?" She whispered.

"Of course Sunshine. And this is for you." I said giving her the box. She opened it slowly, her eyes widened when she saw the earrings.

"God Chad, you shouldn't waste your money on me!" She said.

"You don't you like them?" I asked slowly.

"Are you kidding me? I love them!" She said jumping in my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist. I froze. I closed my eyes. I could get used with this. "I'm soooo sorry! I didn't wanted to do that I just-"

"Sonny. Relax. I liked it." I said smiling. She just grinned. She started to put the earrings, but her hair fall over her ears.

"Let me help you." I said. I slowly lifted her hair, and she put the earrings.

"Thanks again Chad. It means a lot to me. Oh. And I wanted to ask you something. Tonight is a small it's a small party at the studio for my birthday. You want to come?" She asked. I did not want to come. All I wanted to do is sit here with her, crouched on the couch, looking at a movie.

"Oh. Well I'm not in the mood for a party but.. I will come." I said smiling.

"Thanks." She said.

…

I took a shower and I dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt, black jacket and white sneakers shoes. I sat on the couch and I waited.

After a few minutes, Sonny entered in the room. I swallowed hard. She was wearing a dark blue dress, which came a few inches above the knee. The cleavage wasn't too big but enough to see little of her chest. I noticed she had some beautiful breasts. She was also wearing high heels. Her black hair was curled, her makeup was a little more strident than usual. She put the earrings I gave her and a small, gold necklace.

Wow. Just..wow.

"Well, you like how I look?" She asked grinning.

"You look beautiful ... no, amazing, no stunning." I almost couldn't breathe.

"Thanks. Let's go." She said blushing.

…

There was a small party, I saw biggest parties. I was sitting on a chair, the music was playing loud, but I didn't want to dance. I saw Sonny dancing with Zora and Grady, Tawni was busy with one of the gladiators.

"Hey man! Why you sit down? Why you aren't dancing?" Nico asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. My head hurts a little.." I said looking again at Sonny.

"Don't wait too much. You don't know when she can leave." He told me.

"What? Who?" I said laughing.

"You know what I mean Chad." He said.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm going to dance with her." I said, ignoring the headache that I felt.

When I got on the dance floor, I was behind her. I wrapped my arms around her, she was pressed on me now.

"I missed you." She whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"You look amazing tonight. Did you know that?" I whispered to her flirting.

"You look amazing. As always." She said dancing, her little ass pressing against my hips.

I could feel her breath on my cheeks, her nose almost touching mine, and for the first time since I met Sonny, I wanted something more from her. I wanted her to give my shirt down, then my pants, kissing my lips slowly. I wanted to give her dress down, kissing gently her body.

_Tell her Chad. Now is the perfect moment. Tell her how you feel about her._

"Sonny .. I I-" I closed my eyes. My head hurt so hard that I could barely stand on my feet.

I let her go, and I went out trying to forget the pain. I wanted desperately to sleep. I took a taxi and I went to Sonny's apartment. Lucky, Sonny gave me a key. I changed into a pair of pajama pants and a shirt, then I entered in the bathroom and I wash my face. I curled on the couch, opening the TV.

…

I woke to the sound of a door opening. I opened my eyes slowly, and I saw Sonny looking at me worried. I closed my eyes, I was too tired even to breathe. After a few minutes, I felt like someone lies beside me, wrapping her arms around me. I felt more comfortable knowing that the girl I love was curled beside me.

…

After an amazing sleep, I woke up. I saw Sonny in the kitchen. I got up and went to her.

"Hey." I said.

"Morning Chad. I made pancakes. Are you hungry?" She asked smiling.

"I'm starving. Hey, I'm sorry that I left early last night. I just don't feel good." I explained.

"It's okay Chad. I understand." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I smiled.

…

I was sitting on the couch trying to play something at guitar. Sonny was on the phone with her mother.

"Yeah. Okay mom. Love you too. Sure. Mooom. Byee." She said blushing. "My mother says hi." She said. I giggled.

She came near me with her guitar.

"Sing something." She encouraged me.

"I don't know .. I haven't played in front of someone." I said looking down.

"Pleaseeee." She said with her puppy eyes. She was sooo adorable!

"Fineee. I will sing a few lyrics from a song that I write. It's okay?" I asked. She nodded. 

_I'm no superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>And fly you anywhere  
>You want to go yeah<em> __I can't read your mind  
>Like a billboard sign<br>And tell you everything  
>You wanna hear<em>_

_But I'll be your hero_

"You like it?" I asked timidly.

"It's amazing! Chad you have a wonderful voice!" She said amazed. I blushed.

"Now it's your turn." I said smiling.

"Okay. It's a song that I started writing, but I haven't finished it." She said.

_No more, I'm sorry_

_I don't have the time_

_Shut up and love me_

_Cause you've already got me_

_I don't need words_

_I need time in your arms.._

It was amazing! She had a voice so strong and..beautiful!

"Wow..you really know how to sing." I said.

"Yeah .. thank you." She said blushing. "Let's sing something together." She said putting her guitar on the couch and sat down in my lap. I loved the feeling.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
>The street looks when it's just rained<br>There's a glow off the pavement  
>Walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot<br>Yeah_

Taylor Swift. I smiled. I knew the song.

She took her hands off the guitar and looked at me smiling. I started playing the guitar while she sings the lyrics.

_We're drivin' down the road  
>I wonder if you know<br>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
>But you're just so cool<br>Run your hands through your hair  
>Absent mindedly makin' me want you<em>

I think I will run my hands through my hair more often, I wonder if Sonny likes it. __

__And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<br>In a storm in my best dress  
>Fearless<em>_

_So baby drive slow_  
><em>'Til we run out of road in this one horse town<em>  
><em>I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat<em>  
><em>You put your eyes on me<em>  
><em>In this moment now capture every memory<em>

__And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<br>In a storm in my best dress  
>Fearless<em>_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_  
><em>my hands shake<em>  
><em>I'm not usually this way but<em>  
><em>You pull me in and I'm a little more brave<em>  
><em>It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.<em>

She looked again at me. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to feel her lips pressed over mine.

But..I was afraid that she will reject me. I approached her slowly and I kissed her cheek gently. She began to blush.

__And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<br>In a storm in my best dress  
>Fearless<em>_

_Oh oh...oh yeah.._

**Here is chapter 4.**

** I want to make this story a little more mature, I hope you will like it.**

** The next chapter will be a little M, you're okay with that? Tell me please.**

** Don't forget to review. I want 30 reviews. Pleeease. :D**


	5. French food and French kisses

**I love you, and don't ever forget that**

**Chapter 5**

**French food and French kisses**

**Finally, I'm back. I was gone a few days then I started to write a one-shot because I had an idea stuck in my head for weeks, but after I wrote about half of it I realized how stupid it is. And I lost a lot of time.**

**Oh, and by the way, I dropped the idea of ****making this story M, so it is still a T.**

**And now chapter five...**

Sonny's POV

Today was a week since Chad moved me. Things were becoming better, he stopped cutting himself and even if he seemed happy, I know something bothered him.

It was Friday, I just had come from the studio, Chad was still shooting even though I was about eight at night and it was raining very hard outside. I was curled up in a blanket on the couch in my favorite pajamas, looking at TV. The storm scares me. I wonder where is Chad?

I heard a knock on the door.

In the front of the door was sitting a wet but very, very sexy Chad Dylan Cooper. I think the look on my face was funny, because I saw him grinning.

"Can I enter?" He asked laughing with that adorable laugh.

"Um... yeah, yeah. Of course." I said dizzy. I entered in the bathroom and I took two towels and I gave them Chad. He began unbuttoning his shirt like I wasn't in front of him, he gave it down, and began to dry his chest. I swallowed and tried to look away. He took some clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom. I sat back on the couch and tried to watch TV.

Five minutes later, Chad left the bathroom wearing a pair of black pajamas pants and a dark blue shirt. His hair was dry, slightly disheveled than usual.

"So, what are we doing now Munroe?" He asked putting his face one of his brilliant smiles.

"Well, I was watching TV. You are hungry?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm fine. Maybe a little tired. And cold." He said. I smiled and pointed to the sofa. He turned off the lights and came towards me, wrapping his arms around me. I put the blanket over both and I put my head on his chest. He smelled so good. Like rain. No colony. Only him. I buried my face in his chest and I heard him giggling.

"Why did you come so late?" I asked, my face was still in his chest.

"Rehearsals. We are approaching to a special episode and our director it's like crazy." He said sighing and running his hand through his hair. Gooood, I love when he do that! I found myself staring at him.

"What?" He whispered.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, then burying my face in his chest again. He began to play with my hair, the feeling was amazing, and I fell into a deep sleep.

…

I opened my eyes slowly and I looked around. I was still in Chad's arms, he had his head on the couch. The TV was still open and I looked at the watch. Almost four in the morning. I took the TV remote and I closed the TV. Although I loved to be in Chad's arms, our position wasn't very comfortable. I put one on his arms away and tried to get up, but Chad's arms wrapped around my waist again.

"No. Don't go. Please." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"I really don't want Chad, but my back hurts." I whispered.

"Mmmmm." He moaned.

"Hey, let's go in my bed." I said.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to bother you." He said putting his head back on the couch.

"Pleaseeeee." I begged. He chuckled.

"Okay." He said rising. I got to my room and we fell into the bed. I sat up on to on him and I put my head on his chest. He put the blanket over us and wrapped his arms around me. I felt soooo good.

The next day, Chad was as absent as usual. He sat at the kitchen table looking out the window.

"Are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"What? Yeah. Yes. I'm okay." He said slowly. He almost had tears in his eyes.

"Chad you can tell me." I said. He looked at me, those sad, big, blue eyes made me melt.

"It's..nothing. You have nothing to worry about-" At that moment his phone rang and he ran to his phone and answered.

"Mom?" He said, his eyes were filled with emotion. "Oh. It's fine, yes, yes I know." He seemed very disappointed now. "How is Brad?" He laughed bitterly. "You send the biggest jerk in the world to stand with me and you ask me how is it?" He asked nervously. "You won't believe me anyway." He paused. "No, I can't. I'm not home. I am at a friend. Yes. I don't pay her mother, she is my friend. Not everything in life is about money!" He said desperately. "Maybe if you bother to stay with me, listen to me maybe you get to know me mom. And you know what? I really don't care. If you don't care about me why I should care about you?" He cried, threw the phone on the couch and went into the bathroom. After a few seconds I heard him crying, and though my heart breaks I thought that maybe he wants to be alone. But after two minutes he was still in the bathroom crying. I knocked on the door, but he didn't respond. The door was locked.

"Chad, let me in. Please." I begged him.

"Leave me alone Sonny." He said slowly. "I have no reason to live." He said crying.

"Chad please don't do that!" I cried. I ran into my room, I took another key to the bathroom and I opened the door.

I almost started to cry when I saw him. He was crouched in a ball on the floor, in his hand was a razor, his wrists were bleeding, on the floor was blood. He was crying and shaking violently.

I ran to him and I hugged him tight.

"Ssss, everything will be okay Chad, I promise." I said caressing his hair.

"I will live my whole life alone! You know how much it hurts to know that there's nobody who care about you and your parents don't love you?" He cried. I took the razor, but he took it back, making a cut in my palm accidentally. Blood began to flow. That hurt a little. "See? I'm an idiot. I hurt you." He said.

"Chad that's not true." I said wiping the tears from his cheeks. He grabbed my hand and put it away. That really hurt me.

"Sonny just accept the truth! I really appreciate that you let me stay with you, but you probably did it just because you pity me. When my parents will return home I will get back to my horrible life. So I have no-" I really don't know what I did. All I knew was that I wanted to make him known that I love him more than anything. So I cut him with a kiss. I heard the blade falling on the cold floor. I moved my lips again against him and I put back. He was frozen, his head supported by the wall, his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly apart. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at me. Taking me by surprise, his lips were back on mine kissing me so hard that my head almost touched the floor. His tongue entered violent in my mouth, exploring it, then he kissed me again and he put back. He looked at me a few seconds.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry I know that I shouldn't do this but I couldn't die without knowing the feeling of kissing you." He said. Then he returned and wanted to open the door but I took his wrist. He wept softly, his wrist was hurt, and returned to me. I took his face in my hands and I kissed him again. This time only one second.

"I love you. I love you. I love you and don' ever forget that." I said kissing him again. "God, how I wish you could see how perfect you are. How hard you made me fall in love with you." I said. He just looked at me shocked. Then, for the first time in the last week he smiled. But not any smile. A true smile, that smile that I loved so much. He pressed his lips on mine, so slowly, gentle, I felt shivers on my spine. I felt the tears began to flow and on his cheeks, and I've wiped them with my fingers. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. I don't know how long we sat there, our lips pressed against each others. I felt that he took my lower lip between his teeth, I opened my mouth, his tongue entering my mouth.

He kissed me so gently, romantic his tongue was caressing mine slowly, I have never been kissed like that before. I felt my knees weak, I was melting into the kiss, and I think that if Chad didn't hold me so tight in his arms I would be melted on the floor. My hands found their way into his hair, my tongue was dancing with his. I think we continued to french kiss for the next twenty minutes, when I pulled back. I was breathing hard, I had my eyes closed, and felt like Chad was breathing hard too. I wrapped my arms around his chest, and I pressed my forehead to his. Chad put his hands on my cheeks, his big fingers were caressing my cheek skin.

"I love you." I heard him whispering.

…

Later that day, I was cuddled in Chad's chest on the couch, looking at a movie.

"I'm hungry." I said. He laughed, then kissed my forehead.

"French food?" He asked.

"How do you know that I love French food?" I asked puzzled.

"Well I was once in your dressing room and you told Tawni that you love french and sushi." He responded.

"And you remember?" I asked shocked.

"Of course Sonshine. I remember everything about you." He said taking his phone.

_Later... _

"So Chad, Brad is your father's brother?" I asked.

"No." He said taking a bite of his food. "My grandfather was married to a woman and had Brad. Then she divorce and went with Brad because her husband wasn't enough good for her or something. Then he married my grandmother and had my father and his brother, who are twins." He said.

"Oh. So you're not really blood relatives?" I asked.

"Nope. And he didn't stay with us. My grandfather goes to him about once a year or something like that." He said eating his food. He was sooooo adorable.

I finished my food and I wrapped my arms around him. He had a fork with food in his hand, I opened my mouth and ate food then I buried my face in his chest.

"Hey, that's not fair!" He complained. I laughed and I captured his lips in another kiss.

**This is NOT the last chapter! There will be a few more chapters.**

**I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Review please?**


End file.
